He's Bringing Sexy Back
by YourPrettyFaceIsGoingToHell
Summary: Yuki makes Zero sing with a bunch of vampires. Singing Sexy Back. Only problem is, Zero can sing, really good. Plus his good looks, someones going to get some new fangirls! With fangirls literally ripping him apart, who will save him?


_**He's Bringing Sexy Back**_

"Ain't no way!" "Aw, come on, it be good for your, shyness problem." "Like I said before, ain't no way!" "Why not?" "Well... for starters, it's for night class only. Two, I don't sing. And three, the most importent one, I DON'T WANT TO!" "Well, one, our dad is the headmaster, I think we can work away in. Two, how do you know you can't sing when you've never tried it? And three, YOUR GONNA!" Yuki grabbed Zero by the shirt and dragged him down the hall. "Yuki, let me go." "Ain't no way!" She turned around and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and was continued pulled down the hall. They came to the headmaster's door. She let go of his shirt and opened the door. "Headmas...uh, Daddy?" The chair in the center of the room twirled around and reveled the headmaster. "Princess! Hi!" He ran over to her. "Um...daddy? Zero and I was wondering if we could sign up for the Night Class's school musical." "Of cour..." Zero cut in. "Um actually, just Yuki will be signing u...ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuki rammed her elbow into Zero's gut. "Jeez woman! Ack!" He turned around and walked out of the room. "ZERO and I will be signing up." She smiled to herself. "Well, Yuki, I don't know if Kiryu-kun should sign up..." "Why not?" Yuki looked confused. "Well, it wouldn't be fair to the other singers if he joined." "What do you mean?" She looked even more confused. "Yuki, Zero can sing... very good. I'm talking angelic sweetie..." A big smile formed to her face. "Even a bigger reason why he should join! He'll blow em' away! Maybe he will get lead! Maybe I'll get lead! Oh, I can't wait!" She ran out of the room and straight into Zero's chest. "Owwwwwwwww! What was that? Did I hit a rock?" She looked up as she rubbed her head. "Zero?" She looked at his chest and hit it. "Ow! I think I broke my finger! Jeez Zero, do you have to be so rock hard?" She said as she walked away. "Yeah, I do. Would you like me to be flabby?" She blushed and walked even faster. He chuckled. They came to the Night Class's dorm doors and she opened them. Heavy Metal was playing and all the vampire's were sitting in the lobby. Yuki saw Kaname stand up and walk over to them. "Well, this is... I didn't know you were coming. I would have put on something more formal." He said with a smile. Yuki had never seen Kaname dressed like this before, so it came as a shock when she saw his unbuttoned shirt and bare chest. I mean she saw Zero's all the time because he dresses that way every day. But Kaname? Never. "Whoa... um, it's ok, Kaname." She put on a smile. He looked up at Zero and lost his smile. "Are you here to audition Kiryu-kun?" Yuki answered for him. "Actually, we both are." "Well, Yuki, your my girl, so I'll give you the girl part." "Oh Kaname! Thank-you!" "But you Kiryu-kun, will have to try out. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before. This should be interesting. Come Yuki." He took Yuki by the hand and took her over to another set of doors. Zero slid down in front of the doors and started to think of a song part to sing. About two hours passed and all the other vampires had already auditioned and went back to their dorms. It was Zero's turn. He stood up and walked through the stadium doors. Kaname, Yuki, Aido, Kain, Shiki, and Ichijou were sitting in chairs at a table. Judges. Zero walked up to the stage. Yuki smiled and Zero could tell she was getting restless. He never thought he could sing, although his parents told him he was a singing angel. Yeah mom, look at your angel now...a vampire deamon more like it. "Kiryu-kun, the stage is yours anytime your ready..." Kaname started and leaned over to Ichjiou's ear, "This should be good..." "Yeah. I have heard he sings good though..." "What? That thing singing as good as me? No way!" Yuki came into the conversation, "Just wait and see boys." She said never taking her eyes off the sweating silver haired male. Actually, everyone was sweating. Could he really sing like an angel? Zero opened his mouth and started to sing,

"You know I can't believe you,

All things you say that I do.

Whoaa.

But I fear I can't just leave you,

All I feel is that I need you,

My love."

He... could...sing. Yuki opened her mouth, "Oh..." Ichijou opened his mouth, "My..." Kaname finished, "Gosh...". Yuki started to talk again, "Uh, I think we filled the other guy spot. Man, Zero! Never would I thought that you could sing. That was sexy man!" The other vampire's looked at her funny. "Well he was..." They had to agree. All that was running through Zero's mind was that Yuki said he was sexy. He just smirked at Kaname's confused looked face. Yuki got up out of her chair and up to Zero and gave him a hug. She gave him a slip of paper. She motioned for him to bend down. She whispered in his ear, "I think this song says what I think your doing." She turned around and ran out of the room blushing. The vampire's did the same. Zero was left on the stage starring down at the slip of paper with the lyrics on it. "Out of all the songs in the world... Sexy Back."

Over the weeks of practicing, they finally got it down. Zero noticed Kaname glaring at him at all the practices. All Zero could do was laugh. It was concert night and the stadium was filling up with Night and Day class students. All the singers were getting prepared. The headmaster came on stage and quieted the crowd. "Alright, alright. That's enough. Tonight, seven of our fellow students will be singing. Ah, here they come now." The crowd gasped and the girls started screaming. The guys looked so sexy in their costumes. Zero and Kaname wore black jeans with white spanish loose shirts, unbuttoned. Aido, Kain, Shiki, and Ichijou wore black jeans and leopard jackets. Yuki wore a black mini-skirt and a red lacy shirt with high heels. The headmaster started talking again, "They are Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross, and Kaname Kuran as lead and Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatusuki, Ichijou Takuma, and Shiki Senri as back up! Tonight, they will be singing Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back!" He ran off the stage. The girls started to scream again when the light went off and the stage's overhead lights started flashing on the students on stage. The music started to play and Zero began the song,

**Zero**- "I'm bringing sexy back..."

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Zero**-"Them other boys don't know how to act."

**Kain**-"Yeah"

**Zero**- "I think that's special what's behind your back."

**Kain**-"Yeah"

**Zero**-"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

**Kain**-"Yeah"

**Aido**-"Take 'em to the bridge"

**Zero**- "Dirty Babe"

**Shiki**-"Uh huh"

**Zero**- "You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave."

**Shiki**-"Uh huh"

**Zero**- "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave"

**Shiki**-"Uh huh"

**Zero**-"It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

**Shiki**- "Uh huh"

**Aido**- "Take 'em to the chorus"

**Kaname**- "Come here girl"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Come to the back"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "VIP?"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Drinks on me"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Let me see what ya twerkin with"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Look at those hips"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "You make me smile"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Come here child"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- Yeah, get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get you sexy on"

**Zero**- "I'm bringin' sexy back"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Zero**- "Them other boys don't know how to act"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Zero**- "Let me make up for the things you lack"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Zero**- "Cause your burning up, I gotta get it fast"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Aido**- "Take 'em to the bridge"

**Zero**- "Dirty Babe"

**Shiki**- "Uh huh"

**Zero**- "You see these shackles baby I'm your slave"

**Shiki**- "Uh huh"

**Zero**- "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave"

**Shiki**- "Uh huh"

**Zero**- "It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

**Shiki**- "Uh huh"

**Aido**- "Take 'em to the chorus"

**Kaname**- "Come here girl"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Come to the back"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "VIP?"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Drinks on me"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Let me see what your workin' with"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Look at those hips"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "You make me smile"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Come here child"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get you sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get you sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kain**/**Aido**/**Shiki**/**Ichijou**- "You ready? You ready? You ready?"

**Kaname**- "Uh"

**Yuki**- "Yes"

**Zero**- "I'm bringin' sexy back"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Zero**- "You other boys watch how I attack"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Zero**- "If that's your girl you better watch your back"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Zero**- "'Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact"

**Kain**- "Yeah"

**Aido**- "Take 'em to the chorus!"

**Kaname**- "Come here girl"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Come to the back"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "VIP?"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Drinks on me"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**-"Let me see what your twerkin' with"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Look at those hips"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "You make me smile"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Come here child"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it"

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get you sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes.."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head br gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kaname**- "Get your sexy on"

**Ichijou**- "Go 'head be gone with it" **Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kain**/**Aido**/**Shiki**/**Ichijou**- "You ready?"

**Yuki**- "Yes..."

**Kain**/**Aido**/**Shiki**/**Ichijou**- "You ready?"

**Yuki**- "Yes... Yes..."

They all ran off the stage and the girls once again started screaming. The headmaster lifted the curtains and the singers came back out and bowed. Kaname started to show off. Yuki started to silently laugh. She bumped Zero slightly in the side. "Ow, what's that for?" "Zero... listen." He lifted his head from her face and listened. The crowd was screaming, for him? "ZERO!! COME ON BABY!! BRING US SOME SEXY BACK!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Then the song, This Is Why I'm Hot started playing. Zero looked back at the headmaster. He was playing it. He waved nervously at Zero and ran off stage. The song still playing. Zero started to walk off the stage when Yuki shouted, "Uh, Zero! I wouldn't do that!" To late. He was of the stage in a pool of swarming fan girls. A death trap. They were screaming and tearing at Zero's clothing. They starting kissing him all over screaming, "Oh Zero! Your so sexy!" The other vampire's left the stage leaving Yuki alone to help Zero herself. "Arn't you guys going to help Zero?" she yelled over the screams. Kaname turned around. "Yuki, Kiryu-kun got himself into this mess, he can get out of it. He stole my fangirls, he can help himself." Kaname left the stage. Yuki looked at the hardly dressed Zero. He looked up at her as if to say, Help Me!! She winked at him. She ran off the stage, but that didn't do much good because now all the guys were swarming her. "Ahhhhhhh! Zero help me!! Oh, yeah..." She tried to walk over to him through all the fangirls. When she makes it, 20 girls had him pinned on the floor. She bends down and tries pulling off the girls. When she pulled one off, she lost her balence and fell onto Zero and came upon his lips. His eyes got wide. Yuki pulled away. "I'm sooooo sorry! Let me help you up. Good Lord, were are all your clothes?" "Here, there, everywhere." He tried to force on a smile. She grabbed his arm and jerked him up. He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder and started running. This was a time that Yuki was glad that Zero had muceles and rock hard abs. They finally lost the mob. He sat her down under a cherry blossom and sat down next to her. She looked him. His shirt was torn to shreds. One sleave was ripped off, holes were all over it. His pants were torn. His hair was asque and he was sweating tremendously. "Thank-you Yuki." "Your welcome. I'm really sorry I fell on top of you like that..." "It's ok." He smiled a smile that only she rarely saw. She was surprized when his head fell on her shoulder. He closed his eyes. He felt safe with her. Her arm acted automatically and wrapped itself around his waist. He looked back up at her. She smiled at him. She felt his stomache go up and down and his warm breath on her. Once again her arm acted automatically and it raised his face to hers and pressd his lips against her own. Her other hand moved from his waist and onto his head. One of his arms wrapped around her waist. As she lost breath, she backed away. "I'm sorry..." "Don't be." She smiled and put his head on her shoulder and wrapped both of her arms protectively around him. Her cheek fell upon his head and both fell asleep with each other's comfort.


End file.
